There are systems in place to collect automatically the time and position of an object automatically. This equipment is typically installed throughout industrial and commercial facilities and permits automated collection or measurement of time of arrival data. Having particular regard to international mail, delivery fees are apportioned amongst co-operating postal services based upon an audit of the delivery time. Such an audit will involve sample mail pieces delivered to and from an auditor. According to the prior art, the last automated measurement of a sample mail piece occurs at the distribution centre. Collection of final delivery data of an object or item is performed manually, as in the case of test mail, or not at all. The current invention permits the automation of this process whereby this information can now be collected automatically.